Two Pieces Of a Broken Star
by ivgrl
Summary: Valerie Higgins always longed for comfort and love, her father left her and her family when she was young. Her mother tried to care for her and so did her brothers, but she always thought nobody loved her in till He came one night at her window..
1. Chapter 1

I saw him... At the Window .

" Come with me... Harmony .. Come with me where you'll never have to grow up.."


	2. Chapter 2

I **SAW **him... At the Window .

" Come with me... Valerie please ..Come with me where you'll never have to grow up.."

and then I woke up...

Yet again just like every night... It was the same dream. And, when I woke up I looked over at the window ... Nothing ... Just the cold breeze of the night air... I sighed and got up to see at my alarm clock it was 4:30 AM.. I didnt care, I got up anyway.. Stripped down into my sweat pants and tank top... Then went to the kitchen to read my Peter Pan book as I ate Cereal... It was the same. Every. Night. Of. My. Life.

He will never come Valerie an you know it just shut up and freaking grow up! ... I thought to myself..

I looked out into the night air and saw a figure.. Is it?.. No ... No it couldn't be.. I just ignored and turn around to walk out.. I sighed to myself " he wouldn't even want to take me to Neverland I'm ugly and fat... Nothing like Wendy or Jane ... " I was about to fall on my knees and cry when I heard a thump at the window then a voice of somebody familler..." Speak for yourself.. Your not any of those things at all. Your more beautiful than any of those girls.." The Deep Voice said behind me.. I went to turn around but whoever it was left..

*** Writers POV *** hiii I hope u guys like this :))) I'm ivey :)) I love Peter Pan and just thought it'd be totally awesome if I wrote about it:))


	3. Chapter 3

**hiiii so y'all are confused on who's harmony ? Ehh? Lol welllllll you'll see in the next chapter! :) sorry I can't update I'm super busy but I will as soon as I can and it'll be longer:)) PM me :)) maybe? Pls review I don't care if it says it sucks or anything but plssssssss review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Valerie POV

I Heard the chirping of the birds outside, the smell of cow crap, and of course the sound of my mother telling me to wake up. I looked over at my phone and there were 3 calls from an unknown number... And they were all from England.. Umm.. Who the hell do I know from England? NOBODY! Creepers.

About an hour or so later..

Valerie's Moms POV

" Valerie! Wake up! It's Saturday get up and do more with your life than stay in bed and read that stupid Peter Pan Book." I told my daughter very loudly, which I would have to because her rooms in the attic.

I worry about her sometimes... It's like she thinks nobody loves her... Yes, she's a pebble in the shoe to me, but I've grown to care for her a little. Of course she reminds me of her shitty father who left me and the kids for some 25 year old prostitute..

Valerie and the boys deserve more than what I can give them...

I walked into the kitchen to make the kids some lunch when suddenly I heard a thump on the roof, the dogs were barking and howling, the chickens were roosting, and Valerie was saying " shut up !"... It sounded like freaking Santa clause landed on Christmas Eve.. I went outside to see what it was that landed on the roof, but all I saw was a shadow.. A shadow of a boy.. A young boy.. About Valerie's age.. And then it went away in the daytime sky..

Peter Pan POV

When I flew away I know that dang shadow went back to harmonys house to get her back.. But she will never come back.. She's way too.. Too.. What's the word? OLD.

Nobody can ever come back to Neverland once they've grown up. Especially. Not. Harmony.

Although, The shadow has grown to like her.. Which makes no sense. She's a filthy adult now. With children of her own..

But I must still protect her and her family they're all I have left of Jane,Wendy,Michael, and little John..

I was about to fly into Harmonys house one night when I saw a girl in the window.. A girl that made me feel... Weird.. I ignored the feeling and flew closer to the window the girl was standing near... She had beautiful brown wavy hair that went down to her back, she had a curvy body but was as slim as a stick, her lips was as red as a rose, and her eyes... Oh those eyes were green as a leaf, those god damn freckles on her perfectly flushed cheeks, sooo beautiful.. I suddenly noticed she was looking at me while her jaw dropped.. I was confused at first but noticed her gasping was because I was flying...

This girl.. Whoever she was gave me a feeling that not even Wendy or Jane.. Or even harmony could give me


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been writing like probably way TOOO much then I should lol. Anyways this is a little spoof ;) I think it's sweet but yeah. And Peter isnt movwith too fast I betray that valerie just wants comfort so she lets hhim do stuff that usually any girl wouldnt, and Peter can tell that she needs comfort so off he TIS to the rescue **

Valerie POV

There he was.. And he was.. Staring at me? What? Why? I turned around and started blushing.. He was here.. He was at the window.. I suddenly ran to the bathroom and changed into shorts and a belly showing shirt, to show my pierced belly button of course. Then I took out my hair from my pony tail and let it lose..

When I walked back out. He was gone. I looked all around the room but no where to be found..

" Hey down there!" I heard a voice yell from the ceiling, I looked up and saw him.. I saw Peter Pan.. He was beginning to fly down to me, when he took my hands and wrapped them around his shoulders. My cheeks started to flush of course.. All this sudden contact with a guy I don't even know..

He then moved his hand and touched my pierced belly button with his finger. He looked down at it, then back at me. He looked rather confused actually. " why is there a hook in your stomach? Usually girls only get them in they're ears" he said.

I rolled my eyes. Ha he thought of me as just another girl. I moved my arms from his neck and walked away.. " you only think of me as another girl.. Ill never be Jane or Wendy.. " I said softly to myself, yet Peter overheard. I heard footsteps.. He was probably walking away, but instead I felt a hot breath on my ear.. I turned around and he was so close to me our noses were nearly touching.. " ya know your not like most other girls..." He said softly as, he moved his hands onto my waist. And moved his face so his mouth was close to my ear, then he whispered oh so softly, " Come to Neverland Harmony.." I then heard him call me of my mothers name.. Then I instantly moved away. " I'm not harmony!" I then walked away and started crying... " I'm Valerie.. Her daughter.."

Peter POV

Daughter? Oh not again...

This happened with Wendy then Jane came along then Jane grew up and had harmony an now!... Now..now... now, she's had the most beautiful daughter I've ever seen.. I then walked over to the crying beauty and wiped her tears away with my finger, I whispered into her ear with a hint of cockiness, " then what is your name beauty"

She started blushing then whispered, " I'm Valerie...Harmonys Daughter.. "

I kissed her cheek. Wondering why she was letting a complete stranger do this to her, but then I whispered in her hair and wrapped my arms around her waist, " Come with me

To Neverland Valerie. "

" Oh Peter I always dreamed you would say that"

And then off we went..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Ivey here! Just wanted to say id really appreciate it if all of you who have read it, reviews! So I know what I'm doing wrong/right ! :) **

**also, if some of you are confused on who 'harmony' is then let me tell you!**

**Harmony is Valerie's Mother. The mean one yes;) **

**i know it's kinda crappy but I this is my first story I've ever wrote so stay with me lol. **

**Harmony is Jane's daughter. but Valerie never knew her grandmother, Jane bc Jane died while giving birth to harmony! **

**now I HONESTLY AND SOOOO SADLY DO NOT OWN PETER PAN OR ANY OF THE PETER PAN CHARECTERS!**

**Butttttt Harmony and Valerie I do own ;)**

**so yahhh I hope you guys really like this book. I'm just going along with how it is lol. Ill probably update 2 times a day if not 1 definitely. I'm Reallly sorry if you guys don't like this story but I'm really trying it's my first and I'm still getting the HaNg of haha:) **

**anyways! Fly with ya later ;) - TinkerBel. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Wednesday Ya'll haha! Well here's this chapter it's kinda idknoll but here it is!;)**

Valerie POV

I looked down at my high tops and they were floating! As was my howl body. When I held his hand we were flying so fast! I thought to myself, ' hey maybe I can do it on my own!' I let go of his hand to see if I could do it on my own then I began to fall.

**Down**

**Down**

**Down**

I went. I thought I was going to die, I looked down at the pavement below and saw a house, yep I'm going to die. When suddenly, strong arms caught me then I looked to see who caught me, It was Peter. I started blushing then looked away from him in his arms. " ya know you need to be more careful, you don't have any of tinks pixie dust on ya val " he said while nudging me with his cheek. Why am I letting him be so close to me? I don't know.. I just want to feel comfort.. And for the first time in forever I feel it..

Peter POVWhen I looked down at Valerie in my arms she was fast asleep, I suppose she's hard sleeper since I'm flying so fast. " we're almost there Val" I whispered into her hair. And then there it was, me and the lost boys home.

Only, now it was colder, snow covered the ground. The trees were full of icicles. I started to land on ground on the adventures island, and i started to put valerie down when I felt her start to shiver.. Of course the cockiness hit me and I had to hold her. We don't want little Val to get a cold now do we? I grinned at my thoughts, when I felt a small hand poke my chest, I looked down and saw Valerie looking up at me, " We're here? Did I fall asleep? Oh my god.. I'm sorry.. I'm .. I'm .. I'm" she started to stutter which I thought was adorable, I snickered and grinned

. " Your fine stop, now look at the view, isn't it gorgeous?" I said to her. I started to put her back on the ground when I saw that she only had a half shirt on.. What is it with her and edgy clothes/ stuff ? " your gonna be freezing in that Val" I told her with a concerned look. She rolled her eyes and didnt take my advice

. "I'm fine MOM. Now sit me down. I don't like being man handled by guys in tights thank you very much." She said. I sat her down but held her against me, scared she's cold. Since it's only like 19 Degrees in Neverland at this time of the year. " let go of me I'm fine ." I let go of her and let her walk on her own. I leaded the way to hangmans tree, me and the boys secret hideout! " follow me Valerie!" I ran off into the distance as she followed behind.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw her running... It was like slow motion, she really does have a beautiful figure. Perfectly apportioned hips, a tiny stomach, and.. Well.. Those things on her chest were kinda big which made me feel weird... I don't even know.. But Ignored it and kept staring at her when suddenly, my head got banged by the entrance of hangmans tree. I fell down and got a little dizzy.. " are you ok Peter?!" I Heard her say in the distance...

Wow when she said my name it was like sweet lemon drops upon her soft and beautiful voice. I got up then entered the tree and held out my hand for Valerie since there was a big step.. And then we walked in... Hand in hand..


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry if you guys think this chapter is depressing,but people in the world overlook Teenage Self Harm and I really think we need to embrace it even if it's a sad thing to embrace. Ill be honest I've gone through it and it is honest to God terrible. If you guys ever need somebody to talk to! I AM HERE FOR YOU! 33 but anyways off topic lol. I really hope you like this chapter and it's really dear to me so enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Peter POV

"Boys! Front and center."

And there they were. Nibs, Slightly, Tootles,Cubby, and the twins.

I turned to Valerie then back to the boys " Boys, Valerie Higgins , Valerie Higgins, Boys." I introduced her to each and everyone of them like the gentlemen I am, then the dimwhit Cubby is he had to say the stupid remark, " Her last name is Higgins? HAHAH is she a pigeon!? Hahaha!" ..

Now all of the boys started laughing.. And Valerie oh poor sweet Valerie walked away.. Sadly..

I'm gonna beat the "Pigean" out of Him.

Valerie POV.

haha I think it's hilarious how I thought this is all real? I mean.. Neverland isn't real? Peter Pan.. Peter isn't real.. Oh but he's so so... Optimistic and Overthrilling.. NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO VALERIE. You are not gonna fall in love with some some some fantasy charecter! This isn't real.. Your gonna wake up and be in the hell you live in...

I sighed and sat on a log outside of Peter and the boys hideout.. There was a pond right in front of me and I looked at my reflection.. " who are you?" I asked myself in the reflection.. Then I saw another reflection of Peter, " A girl who has gone through way too much for 14. " I turned around an he was standing beside me. I looked up at him, " How do you know what I've gone through?" I asked him gently and shyly.. He looked down at me and grinned, " I told you.. I've Been coming to your window every night.. Actually every night since February of 2012.. " he said... Then he took one of my arms and turned them over to look at my wrists... Which were cut..

** FLASHBACK TO 2012**

13 Year old Valerie POV

" I HATE YOU! " I told myself angrily in the mirror at my reflection. My makeup was running, my clothes were shredded..

People at school were calling me names throwing food at me.. The guys were saying I smell like the way whores do.. Probably from rumours of me..

I quickly looked threw the bathroom for the sharpest razor I could find.. Then I did one slow and painful swish on my wrist.. And then boom..

The pain and anger in my soul went away.. I was back to normal.. Blood surrounded all threw my arm, I was instantly scared not knowing what I have done.. Only knowing, that if it took the pain away it would work for now on.

And then I walked out of the bloody bathroom and saw somebody at my window looking at me and my bloody arm..." Stop." Was all the person said before he vanished..

Valerie POV NOW

"You.. You.. Were the one who always told me to stop? All those times.. It was you? " I asked looking up at him with hurtful eyes... He had seen me... Do stuff to myself that nobody else has ever even known! Let alone freaking see!

He nodded as an response, Then He took my wrist and took out a pen and wrote a heart on where the scars were..

I looked up at him with confusion.. " Dont. Please. Please Just don't ever ... Ever do that to yourself again.. When you feel like hurting yourself like that, look down at your wrist and see that heart, take your finger and press on it... It means that your heart will keep beating.." He told me sweetly. I looked down at my wrist and took my finger and pressed on the heart...

My heart is beating.. And it's because of Peter, Peter Pan.

**I JUST LOVE THE LOVE KDKQKFNAKJS IT'S SO CUTE! ANYWAYYYYS Y'all should add me on snapchat if you have one ;) iveylh01 :) and also please review I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm still working on being good at writing this so bear with me I'm sorry if it's not good:/ really I am.**

Chapter 9

Later That Night

Peter POV

We were all sitting by the fire and Valerie was singing a song to the boys, one by one they were falling asleep. And as they did she would cover them up with a blanket.

She was rather cute, She always knew what to say.. And when she didnt she would stutter which is so cute...

Now all of the boys were asleep from the angelic voice and the soothing hand she would pet the boys heads.

She came and sat next to me next to the fire, she yawned and shivered a little.

I was sitting a little distanced from her, she sat in the corner of the sofa and I sat in the middle. I felt a little sad that she was shivering.. But I don't know what to do... I moved a little closer to her afraid I was going to scare her, but when I moved she moved into my shoulder and leaned on me. I gently wrapped my arm around her,she snuggled into me and sighed. " relax. Just relax... I'm here " I whispered into her hair since her face was buried in my chest. I sighed... I wanna kiss her but, but, but, what if she really doesn't like me? Is this what couples do? What are we? Friends..? More? I don't know .. I sighed... I'm gonna kiss her tomorrow and NOBODY! Not even hook can stop me. I held her against me and kissed her forehead.

I will kiss Valerie If it's the last thing I do.

Valerie POV

This was utterly perfect.. I never wanna leave him.. I never wanna leave this..

I held onto him and I sighed.. What are we? Are we together? We just met! ...

But I feel like, like, like I can tell him anything... Anything but how I feel of course..

Tomorrow... Tomorrows the day I'm gonna tell him how I feel, tomorrow I will tell Peter Pan that I like him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you have a really good Thursday! I know mine is so hectic haha I take like ten dance classes today! but anyway! If any of you have a request for the story or concerns or idk anything I will most likely do a request for this story so reallllllly keep that in mind cause I really will haha I love writing!:) but I want you guys to love the story first so if u have any request just review and tell me what it is and ill definitely do it! I hope you enjoy this chapter have agreat day ! **

Chapter 10

Peter POV

We had just woken up and was getting ready to head out when I saw a person walk into my room..

It was Valerie... God she was beautiful but now?

Now she was gorgeous... Tink and her friends helped Valerie out with some clothes.. Valerie had her hair in a half pony tail, and tink made her a shirt that was half ripped up which was so... Gorgeous on her, she wore black skinny jeans that she brought, they were also ripped up

.. And she never wore makeup... Which she never needed to..

I walked over to her and my cheeks started to flush, probably impose to I only had boxers on... " hey" I softly said.

She giggled and walked out, but I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room," no .. No stay. Just turn around ill be quick" I quickly told her. She nodded her head and turned around, then looked down and blushed, which was absolutely adorable.

I started to take off my boxers and put on another pair when I saw her looking at my reflection in the mirror.. She quickly looked away then blushed... Holy pixie dust what is this feeling? My... It's... Well my thingy is feeling weird...

Valerie POV

oh god oh god no... I just looked at him... But oh god he was so beautiful.. What am I doing?... He's hard and long now.. Oh god.. What have I done.. This is so awkward... My cheeks started to flush and I looked down.. " sorry" I said softly..

I heard him put on his pants and I turned around to look at him, when I found he was right behind me the entire time.

He was shirtless which made me blush.. " Hey there" he said while looking down at me. I went to look away but he pulled my chin to look at my face. " Forget what just happened Val.. It's ok" He said soothingly..

He knew how to comfort me. He went to hug me and I shrugged since he had no shirt on.. But I hugged him anyway.. His muscles wrapped around my small frame.. I felt safe with him, and I softly let out a sigh in his arms.

Then sadly.. He let go..

" come on.. I wanna show you a part of Neverland I've never shown anybody." He said while putting on a green shirt and leather boots.. Of course I had to accept so I quickly put on my hoodie and followed him.

Peter POV

Where should I bring her? She's right behind me following so it won't be a surprise... Hmm... I GOT IT!

I ripped my shirt apart and used the cloth to cover her eyes. " shhh it's a surprise Valerie heh" I quickly told her.

Then I thought... I know a place that val would love.. It's my favorite place.. She's gotta love it..

And off we went with her by my side and me covering her eyes for the breath taking view..

**Fly with ya later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This isn't a chapter buttttttt answer to the guest question. Wendy will B in it :) **

**um so I need your prayers rn guys. I'm havin real big trouble... So pls help me and pray:(**


End file.
